SABOR DA SEMANA
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Um baile em hogwarts. algumas cervejas amanteigadas a mais, e Malfoy manda "as favas" todas as convenções. TRADUÇÃO DA FIC "FLAVOR OR THE WEEK". NOTA DA TRADUTORA ON-LINE
1. Default Chapter

**FLAVOR OF THE WEEK**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem e sim a JK ROWLING. Ah, a fic também não me pertence, ela é tão somente uma tradução de _Flavor of the week, de autoria da Lilya_, que você pode encontrar no Fanfiction em Italiano.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**

Surgindo a vontade de ler o original, você poderá encontrar algumas diferenças em palavras cujo significado eu simplesmente não tinha certeza, faz tanto tempo que não estudo italiano.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

A canção Flavor of the Wweek, pertence aos americanos, Hi-fi. Não é o tipo apropriado de musica para um baile de fim de ano, mas o texto é apropriado para a situação.

**Flavor of the week**

_Sabor da semana_

She paints her nails and she don't know

_Ela pinta suas unhas e não sabee_

he's got her best friend on the phone

_ele chamou seu melhor amigo ao telefone _

she'll wash her hair

_ela lavará o cabelo _

his dirty clothes are all he gives to her

_as roupas sujas são é tudo que ele dá a ela _

and he's got posters on the wall

_e ele colocou cartazes na parede _

of all the girls he wished she was

_de todas as meninas que ele desejou, era ela _

and he's everything to her

_e ele é tudo para ela _

Erguendo os olhos de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, ele a viu, belíssima, como sempre, ou melhor, agora um pouco mais.

Segundo Maria Pickford, sua companheira de quarto, ela havia ocupado o banheiro por horas e depois havia espalhado seus vestidos por todo o quarto, ela que normalmente era simples.

Por um instante Draco Malfoy desejou ardentemente que ela houvesse feito tudo aquilo parar ele e não para aquele idiota, talvez não bastasse um outro par de óculos para ele aperceber-se dela.

her boyfriend, he don't know

_o namorado dela, ele não sabe _

anything about her

_qualquer coisa sobre ela _

he's too stoned, Nintendo

_ele é muito bêbedo, Nintendo, _

I wish that I could make her see

_Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver _

she's just the flavor of the week

_ela é há pouco o sabor da semana _

Por que ela obstinadamente procurava chamar a atenção daquele imbecil que não via nada a não ser seu nariz?

E sabendo que para chamar a sua atenção não havia necessidade alguma de fazer coisa alguma: nem de vestir-se bem, nem de um novo penteado. Bastava somente ela

it's Friday night and she's all alone

_é sexta-feira à noite e ela está só _

he's a million a miles away

_ele está fora há um milhão de milhas _

she's dressed to kill

_ela está vestida para matar _

the tv's on

_A tv está ligada_

he's connected to the sound

_ele é conectado ao som _

and he's got pictures on the wall

_ele colocou quadros na parede _

of all the girls he's loved before

_de todas as meninas que ele amou antes _

and she knows all his favorite songs

_e ela sabe todas suas canções favoritas _

her boyfriend, he don't know

_o namorado dela, ele não sabe _

anything about her

_qualquer coisa sobre ela _

he's too stoned, Nintendo

_ele está muito bêbedo, Nintendo, _

I wish that I could make her see

Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver 

she's just the flavor of the week

_ela é há pouco o sabor da semana _

yeah!

Era simplesmente adorável, na sua roupa nova, da mesma cor da primeira relva que nascia na primavera. Os seus cabelos vermelhos, de uma tonalidade mais quente e menos chamativa que a de seus irmãos, resplandeciam como cobre antigo.

E aquele idiota ao seu lado não fazia outra coisa que falar de quadribol com seu melhor amigo, o qual não era nem ao menos atento que a sua garota estava aborrecida de esperar e dançaria com um outro rapaz de rosto colado. Ela não se movia, permanecia parada ao seu lado como um soldado corajoso. Como uma nova versão de Penélope que espera o retorno de Ulisses, o qual sem duvida fora encantado pela sereia do quadribol e não havia intenção de retornar a terra rapidamente.

her boyfriend, he don't know

_seu namorado, ele não sabe_

anything about her

_coisa alguma sobre ela_

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

_ele está muito bêbado, ele está muito bêbado_

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

_ele está muito bêbado, ele está muito bêbado_

her boyfriend, he don't know

_seu namorado, ele não sabe_

anything about her

_coisa alguma sobre ela_

he's too stoned, Nintendo

_ele está bêbado, Nintendo_

I wish that I could make her see

_Eu desejo que eu pudesse a fazer ver _

she's just the flavor of the week

_ela é há pouco o sabor da semana _

yeah she's the flavor of the week

_yeah ela é o sabor da semana _

Que nervos a faziam vir quando o via comportar-se assim! Que diabos, não lhe haviam ensinado um pouco de cavalheirismo?

A vontade que ela tinha de dançar se lia em seus olhos, entretanto se ele houvesse lhe concedido um olhar.

E ele, que sentia queimar com a vontade de dançar com ela, de tê-la em seus braços, era forçado a sair mais uma vez, a permanecer a parte, a ver, uma de suas fãs o levarem consigo, a ver no entanto que Gina permanecia ereta, em pé, e o via andar com elas, com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas que não havia chorado as mãos apertando o vestido, no entanto via "Ulisses" vir rápido com uma outra sereia, um outro ser náutico, Calipso ou qualquer fosse o seu nome.

Draco Malfoy bebeu a sua cerveja amanteigada num só trago

- Ao diabo - murmurou. Atravessou o salão e num instante estava diante dela. - Posso ter a honra desta dança,Virginia?

Bem, ele havia dito, e que toda a casa da grifinória o visse a procurar e fazer seu pior.

Virginia olhou-o e bateu as pálpebras uma vez, duas, três. Depois sorriu como só ela sabia fazer:

-Por que não?

-Sim. Disseram juntos na pista de dança e pelo costume de lembrar um dos execráveis lugares comuns, Draco pensou que era um sonho e que não queria ser acordado.

she makes me breathe

_ela me faz respirar_


	2. CAP2NOTA DA TRADUTORA

Title: Flavor the week 

Author: Lilya

E-mail:

nota da tradutora:

Infelizmente, para quem espera uma continuação da fanfiction "sabor da semana" aviso-os de que a mesma é uma short-fic (one-shot). Portanto não havendo continuação.


End file.
